Miradas Que Matan
by MarcosArias
Summary: Una historia de amor de Accelerator Y musujime Awaki, que pasa cuando estos 2 personajes se sienten atraidos el uno por el otro


**Bueno aquí les traigo una historia que espero terminar con el tiempo, esta historia estará dedicada a Accelerator y a Musujime Awaki ni me pregunten por que los elegí a ellos porque no tengo idea, tal vez me pareció innovador.**

Prologo.

En un departamento en algún lugar de Cuidad Academia, un joven albino, estaba recostado en un sillón descansando, o eso intentaba dado que escuchaba los gritos de una pequeña niña.

"No es justo – exclama Misaka Misaka" – grito el pequeño clon llamado Last Order.

"¿Qué cosa no es justo?" – Pregunto una adolecente con la misma cara de la niña pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, su nombre era Misaka Worst – "Misaka solamente se dedicó a ganar el juego limpiamente, no sabía que la gran comandante de las Misakas era una mala perdedora" – decía el clon mayor burlándose de la niña.

"Eso es trampa esos enormes pechos me distrajeron" – dice el clon mientras contempla con envidia – "y por qué la red sigue sin funcionar contigo – pregunta Misaka Misaka tratando de dar una orden para obtener la victoria.

"JA – exclamo Worst mientras seguía aplastando en el juego a la pequeña – "esta Misaka fue creada para no obedecer la red, por eso jamás serás capaz de ordenarme – decía Worst riéndose – "Y mis pechos no tienen la culpa de su pobre desempeño y si alguien tiene la culpa es su propio cuerpo – dijo el clon mirando el busto de la pequeña niña.

"Mi-Misaka aún tiene esperanza para cuando sea mayor.

"¿En qué basas tus esperanzas en la original? – pregunto Worst haciendo una carcajada.

"El mundo se estaba derrumbado en los ojos de Last Order en 1 segundo cuando oyó una voz – "Worst deja de molestar a la mocosa dijo el albino quejándose mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"Ya me parecía extraño que oto-san no nos interrumpiera, no esperaba menos de un lolicon – dijo Worst riéndose de Accelerator.

"Voy a matarte – dijo el albino con una mirada asesina.

"Que miedo oto-san – decía Worst mientras seguía burlándose de él y continuaba jugando con Last Order sin voltear.

"Accelerator evito seguirle la corriente antes de matarla para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

"¿A dónde vas puedo ir contigo – Pregunta Misaka Misaka?

"Voy a la tienda y no, no puedes venir conmigo siempre que me acompañan termino tardando más de lo que me gustaría tardar – Dijo el albino mientras salía por la puerta antes de escuchar el berrinche de la niña.

"Era un día normal de invierno en las calles de Cuidad Academia eran alrededor de las 11:40 A.M por lo que no había estudiantes caminando en las calles, aunque había cierto chico albino quejándose del frio.

"Maldición debí tomar una bufanda al menos – Decía mientras recordaba que salió rápido del apartamento para que no lo sigan – "en estos momentos extraño mi reflexión decía mientras caminaba por la calle hasta llegar a la tienda para comprar su lata de café negro mientras observaba cierto producto que traía un premio especial de Gekota – "Debería comprar esa cosa para darle el premio a la mocosa para que no me moleste por no traerla pensaba Accelerator recordando que a Last Order gustaba esa rana, mientras se acercaba al producto.

"El producto era una bolsa de dulces especiales – "Que estupidez escupió Accelerator mientras miraba la el muñeco en forma de rana y tomaba la bolsa – "De verdad esta cosa le gusta a las niñas pensó él que tiene de buena esta simple rana pensaba Accelerator mientras caminaba a la caja a pagar.

"Ya fuera de la tienda con sus latas de café y los dulces con premio Accelerator se volvía a quejar del frio – "Maldito invierno decía el albino mientras caminaba por la cuidad sacando una lata de café de la bolsa cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de él.

"Yo Accelerator – La voz pertenecía a Musujime Awaki su antigua compañera de GROUP.

"Musujime escupió Accelerator mirando a su antigua compañera que estaba vestida con ropa de invierno y una bufanda negra en su cuello – "Que extraño es verte vestida como una persona normal decía Accelerator burlándose de ella.

"Que grosero de tu parte dijo Musujime – "Yo siempre visto normal.

"Si claro por qué vestirse como Shotacon es normal dijo el albino.

"QUE QUIEN ES SHOTACON! Grito Awaki mi forma de vestir no tiene nada que ver y que me dices tú mírate vestido como siempre en pleno invierno ¿estás loco?

"No tengo por qué responderte escupió el albino – "Saliendo del tema de la vestimenta que estás haciendo aquí

"Me dirigía a la tienda que está en esa dirección a comprarme un café y tú.

"Acabo de salir de ahí – Mientras mostraba su bolsa y caminaba en dirección de Musujime – Me voy me estoy congelando dijo Accelerator mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Espera le dijo Musujime haciéndolo dar vuelta sorprendido – Que dijo el albino.

"Toma le dijo Musujime quitándose la bufanda y lanzándosela – la necesitas más que yo le dijo.

"Accelerator tomo la bufanda y la miro – eres idiota le pregunto – no quiero tu estúpida bufanda.

"Solo cállate y úsala – le dijo Awaki yéndose a la tienda.

"Musujime grito Accelerator lanzándole la lata de café que tenía en sus manos – "no me gusta deberle nada a nadie le dijo el albino yéndose.

"Awaki atrapo la lata y lo vio yéndose sorprendida – Esta era la lata que tenía en sus manos se preguntó ella poniéndola en su mejilla – Esta cálida dijo sonrojándose.

"Accelerator caminaba y miraba la bufanda negra en su mano enojado – Esa idiota dijo mientras se la colocaba en su cuello – Se siente cálida dijo el albino mientras caminaba a su destino.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el Prólogo de esta historia, Primero que nada es la primera vez que escribo algo y por esas casualidades de la vida elegí a To Aru espero que les allá gustado y si me animo seguiré con esta historia.**


End file.
